Mending Broken Hearts
by AnGeL-KiSs15
Summary: Ginny and Draco Malfoy elope after Harry Potter defeats the dark lord. They are madly in love until something happens that cuts Ginny off from her family and everything shes ever loved. She has to pull her life back together or her and Draco will drift ap
1. Default Chapter

A/N: okay I know I shouldn't be posting another story especially since I have two other uncompleted fanfictions, but I've been reading Draco/Ginny fics a lot lately and I couldn't get this out of my head! so here you go! please please Review!!  
  
One time disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of Jk Rowlings characters!! If I did why would I be posting here? :)  
  
centerbuMending broken Hearts  
  
centeriChapter 1  
  
She sat at the large oak table, its length almost eight times the size of any normal table. The silence that shrouded around her was almost unbearable and the only sound that echoed through the enormous intricately decorated room was the clanging of her fork against her china plate.   
  
Despite it being early morning right at sunset the black velvet drapes were closed and the only light that could help her see what she was eating was the eerie glow of various enchanted candlesticks floating about the room.  
  
25-year-old Virginia Weasley Malfoy sat at the dining room table alone eating her breakfast. She was not the vibrant fiery red head that she used to be. Now she was a pale shell of the once gorgeous girl that had been sought after by various boys in her days at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
Harry's prophecy had long ago been fulfilled and voldemort long ago vanquished.  
  
All with the help of Draco Malfoy.   
  
Ginny and Draco had fallen helplessly in love; they'd eloped the year after she left Hogwarts.  
  
Everything at the beginning had been fine, more than fine. It had been a fairy tale come true. Draco and her spent every moment together. He'd inherited his father's fortune and now he worked at a very high place at the ministry of magic. Things had been fine but then things had drastically changed.   
  
After that horrible event when she had been the age of twenty-three her and Draco had drifted apart. And Ginny hardly left the mansion; She hadn't seen her family or friends for over two years. She always wore pale gray colors that did nothing for her skin and she never bothered to do her hair or makeup. The great hall doors swung open but Ginny didn't bother to look up. She knew who it was.  
  
"Ginny, dear. I'm leaving for work." Draco said tonelessly and Ginny nodded.  
  
"Fine," she murmured. This was how it was every morning. He'd come in bid her farewell kiss her on the cheek and then be off for the day.  
  
She never saw him until late at night and sometimes never at all. Today however he did something completely different, he knelt down beside her and turned her head his way.  
  
"Ginny, why don't you leave the manor today? Go to Diagon alley. Buy some new clothes." he said and although his voice was devoid of any expression there was a slight hint of concern.  
  
She double-checked to make sure she'd heard right but decided it had been so brief that he probably hadn't been concerned at all.   
  
She jerked her eyes form his cold steely gray eyes and looked back down at her plate.   
  
"Maybe I will." she said carelessly and continued eating he sighed kissed her on the cheek and apparated.   
  
When he was gone Ginny pushed her food away. She couldn't eat anymore. She was very thin and frail lately.  
  
She stood up and resolved that today she'd leave the miserable manor and go to Diagon alley.   
  
Maybe she'd buy a new dress.  
  
The thought of seeing other people made her feel slightly nauseous. She'd cut herself off from everyone. At the beginning she'd received four owls a day from her family members and various friends, She'd never read or answered them. They'd sent them for over a year and eventually they dwindled and then altogether stopped.   
  
She didn't know if she was ready to see anyone yet.  
  
She went to her room and threw on a faded gray robe. Then before she could change her mind she flooed over to Diagon alley.  
  
Despite the early hour of the morning she walked down the crowded alley. She was berating herself for ever have leaving the manor. She wasn't apart of this world anymore.   
  
At one time she might have blended in with the people and chatted easily, but now she was subdued her eyes downcast.  
  
She was about to turn back when she bumped into someone and fell onto the pavement.  
  
"Oh Gosh! I'm so sorry I never meant to- Ginny!?" Hermione's startled voice jarred Ginny out of her own self-pity and her eyes widened in horror then she sighed.  
  
"Hello Hermione" her voice held no happiness, no joy, nothing but resignation at what she had become.  
  
Hermione helped her up then her eyes enlarged with horror and filled with tears at the sight of her once very close friend.  
  
She was so thin her brown eyes were wide and filled with unhappiness. The color stood out on the gaunt ash white of her face, her hair was uneven and a wreck and the dress she wore hid her curves and everything feminine about her.   
  
It was a horrible gray color. It almost matched the color of her face.  
  
"Lord Ginny, what has he done to you?" She whispered and pulled her friend into a hug.  
  
"Nothing Hermione, I'm happy and fine," she said using the well-rehearsed words she'd practiced in case a situation like this ever arose.  
  
"Come on Ginny I'll buy you a butterbeer." Hermione said and pulled her into the deserted three broomsticks.   
  
They sat in the corner.  
  
"Last time any of us saw you Ginny you and Malfoy were having problems...and you were...you were pregnant. You must have had the child by now Ginny. Is this any way a mother is supposed to act? Cutting off her only child from all its relatives?" Hermione blurted and Ginny's eyes darkened then filled with tears.   
  
She turned her head away.   
  
"Ginny?" Hermione whispered and Ginny faced her angrily.  
  
"Who do you think you are to criticize me? You have no idea Hermione, why don't you just mind your own business! You don't see me getting into yours!" She stated heatedly.  
  
"That's just it Ginny! We don't see you or hear form you for that matter at all! We don't even know if you had a boy or a girl and-"   
  
"There is no child Hermione"  
  
"Your mother and father have been worried sick! They'd like to see their first and only grandchild, not only...what?" Hermione asked in a bewildered tone.  
  
"I lost the baby Hermione. It's gone." Ginny said and let the tears flow freely.   
  
"Oh god Ginny. I didn't know." Hermione whispered tears flowing from her eyes as well.  
  
She grasped Ginny's hand but Ginny pulled it away.   
  
"What happened Ginny?" Hermione whispered and the memories resurfaced in Ginny's mind swirling up from the dark recesses of her mind where she'd carefully buried them.  
  
"I don't want to talk about It." she said her voice low and hoarse.  
  
She remembered Draco had been furious. He didn't want a baby.   
  
"This wasn't planned Ginny!" he growled one night back at the manor.  
  
"Well it's a little late for that isn't it!? We're having this baby whether you like it or not!"   
  
She remembered how defiant she'd been. Her once beautiful brown eyes alit with anger. They'd just returned from the burrow where everyone had been ecstatic at Ginny's news, but Draco had been furious. He didn't want a baby. He'd never told her why.   
  
Tears scalded her eyes at the memory. A baby. She'd been so overjoyed, she'd gotten so lonely at the manor by herself and Draco insisted she live off his wages and refused to let her work. A baby had been the perfect ticket to bring her out of the mounting loneliness surrounding her. She remembered that she was slowly drifting away from her parents as well. Not only her parents her friends and brothers as well.  
  
Ginny snapped out of her daze and looked up into Hermione's eyes. She had tears running down her cheeks as well.  
  
"I need to go shopping." Ginny stated then smiled slightly and hinted towards her ugly gray robes.  
  
Hermione was startled but then suddenly laughed as well.  
  
"That's not the only thing you need Ginny, I think we should give you a whole new makeover!" she exclaimed and pulled her friend out of her seat.  
  
"Come on Ginny, you'll feel a lot better after having beautified yourself!" she said and Ginny's face lit up with a smile, her first real smile in almost a year.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hermione dragged Ginny from store to store insisting that she buy new robes of every color.

"Oh, Gin! Look at this green one! It'll look charming on you!" Hermione exclaimed and pushed Ginny into the dressing rooms.

After slipping the dull gray dress off of her body, she pulled on the small green garment and frowned.

She was practically swimming in it. She gazed at her image in the mirror, the green oversized gown barely grazing her pale skin.

She looked like a child. A lost little girl trying on her mother's clothes, she looked away in disgust. This is what she'd become.

"Gin? Did you try it on? I want to see." Hermione's voice was muffled on the other side of the door.

She ignored her friend and watched as her brown eyes filled with tears. What was she doing? She wanted to go back to the manor and crawl into her king sized bed and lose herself in the fluffy silk pillows.

"Gin?"

She would be safe there. Away from prying eyes and the questions of the people she cut out of her life, they would never understand, they couldn't.

"Ginny are you alright?"

With a sigh of resignation she unlocked the door and opened it.

Hermione's smile disappeared at the sight of Ginny in the green dress. They widened in horror.

The weight she'd lost hadn't been noticeable in the plain dress she'd been wearing before, but now standing in the gown that would have fit her previously, it was obvious that something was very wrong with her friend.

Hermione's eyes darkened.

"Not a word Hermione. I just need a smaller size." Ginny whispered and Hermione decided not to push the matter.

They left the store several purchases later and Hermione managed to persuade Ginny into a muggle hair salon and beauty spa.

Several shillings later, with a new haircut, manicure and wardrobe, Ginny looked like a new person.

Her face was still pale and her frame was still frail looking, but it didn't seem as bad with her hair framing her face in layers, the red shining brightly with new robes that clung to her form and accentuated the little bit of curves she had left.

"Well. I- I suppose I should go back to the manor. Draco should be home from work in a bit." Ginny said and Hermione shook her head.

"No, Ginny please don't just go. Look, Harry's twenty seventh birthday is in a couple of days and Ron is having a party at his flat for him tonight. Please come home with me and we can go together." Hermione said pleading softly. She held on to Ginny's wrist afraid that if she let go her friend would disappear forever.

Ginny hesitated, looking back to the entrance of Diagon Alley with longing.

"Everybody misses you." Hermione whispered and Ginny nodded.

"Alright Hermione, I suppose I could go for an hour or two." She said and Hermione hugged her friend close.

"Don't worry, you won't regret it!"

Ginny stood in front of Ron's flat several hours before the party was supposed to begin and she was already regretting it. She felt nauseated at the fact of even seeing her brother again, much less Harry.

Merlin, she was terrified.

Hermione opened the door without so much as knocking and strode in.

"Ron! Where are you?" Hermione yelled through the spacious living room, dropping her bag and purse onto the coffee table.

Ginny glanced about the flat and frowned. Although she'd been here several times before the place seemed unfamiliar to her. On the mantle were pictures of Ron Harry and Hermione during their Hogwarts years. There were newer ones of them in the flat and at the burrow and her breath caught in her throat when she noticed there were several pictures of her.

There was one where she stood with Harry a month after he'd defeated Voldemort. She was smiling with a mischievous glint in her once sparkling brown eyes. She remembered having given Harry one of Fred and George's new candies and waiting to see what would happen.

Harry stood beside her looking slightly sick.

"'Mione, have you seen my new black robes. They were on the floor in the living room yesterday but you decided to clean and now I can't find the bloody thing. Furthermore-" Ron stopped suddenly as he came into the room and his eyes fell onto his only sister.

She tore her gaze away from the pictures and smiled at Ron.

His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly parted in shock.

"Hello Ron." She said and the room went silent.

"I'll kill the bloody bastard!" Ron exclaimed striding forward and taking Ginny's hands in his own inspecting her from top to bottom his face red with rage.

"Dear God Ginny, what has he done to you?" He said and Ginny pulled away roughly.

"I-I don't know what you mean." She said shakily crossing her arms over her stomach in a protective gesture.

"I'll tell you what I bloody well mean!" Ron sputtered furiously, "You don't answer our owls for two years, you won't talk to us, and Malfoy avoids father at the ministry saying you're well when you bloody well aren't! We've been worried sick about you and mother has been downright depressed!" he exclaimed angrily.

Ginny looked down sheepishly and felt tears burn the back of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I just- I couldn't face you." She said and chocked back on a sob.

Ron pulled his sister into his arms and stroked her hair which was so much like his own.

"What happened Gin? What about the baby?" he asked and Ginny felt her throat constricting, dear Merlin but she wanted to forget. She didn't want to think about what she'd lost.

She felt the memories of that horrible night resurfacing and the pain she'd endured.

"I don't want to talk about it. Merlin Ron please don't make me talk about it." She said brokenheartedly, her voice hoarse with emotion.

He held her as she cried both him and Hermione gazing at each other helplessly.

When she finished crying the tears she'd refused to cry since the event she hiccupped softly her eyes burning from the tears she'd shed.

"Gin, are you alright? What am I saying, of course you aren't alright!" He exclaimed gazing at her tearstained face.

"Look, are you going to stay here for the party? I know Harry would like to see you. Then we can talk later." He said and Ginny nodded, drained emotionally.

"I think perhaps I'd like to rest my eyes a bit before I face anyone." She said tiredly and Ron nodded.

"Sure Gin. You can sleep in my room for a bit, Harry should be here in a bit. I'll go and wake you then." He said and led her to his room.

The room was large and expensively furnished.

Ron played for the Chuddley Cannons as keeper and she supposed after living in poverty his entire life he liked to surround himself with only the best.

She smiled thankfully and fell onto the bed instantly falling asleep.

Ron closed the door gently behind her and sighed as he walked slowly into the living room. He ran his hand through his red hair in frustration. Hermione was sitting on the sofa nervously wringing her hands. She stood up instantly at the sight of Ron.

"Where did you find her?" He asked shakily.

"She was in Diagon alley this afternoon. Merlin Ron you should have seen her. She was pale in the ugliest dress I've ever seen. She's like a frightened little mouse, terrified of her own shadow!" Hermione roared out furiously. Expressing the anger she'd felt at her first impression of Ginny.

"I'll kill the ruddy bastard for what he's done to her!" Ron bellowed furiously before falling to the sofa in a frustrated heap.

"Has she told you anything?" He demanded and Hermione shook her head.

"Not a word. Every time I mentioned Malfoy she got upset." Hermione said sadly and Ron was appalled.

"Harry isn't bloody well going to like this." Ron said shaking his head.

It was no secret between the trio how infatuated Harry had been with his red-headed sister after the war.

However, Malfoy and Ginny had fallen in love and it had seemed that Malfoy had changed and was equally infatuated with her. Harry had graciously backed down, cursing himself for not having noticed her before.

He'd been especially desolate after having learned of her pregnancy. Blaming himself, like he always tended to do, when she cut herself out of the family.

They had all sent several owls, questioned Malfoy who'd skillfully evaded their questions, even gone as far as going to the manor where Ginny had refused to see any of them.

They'd given up and were shocked at her sudden reappearance.

"I don't suppose Harry will like it at all." Hermione responded several minutes later glancing towards Ron's bedroom nervously.

"You don't suppose I'll like what very much?"

They both swiveled around in shock and Hermione gasped at the sight of Harry leaning against the doorframe with a half smile on his face.

"Harry! I hadn't heard you come in!" Hermione said her face flustered in embarrassment.

Harry smiled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were hiding something." He said and raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

He chuckled then strode into the room.

They both followed his movements with their eyes and Harry stopped and frowned.

"What's with you two? What happened?" He asked with concern glancing at both his best friends.

"Harry, mate, Ginny is here." Ron blurted and Harry stopped his face lighting up in stunned surprise.

Hermione sighed.

"Very smooth Ron." She stated sarcastically.

"She is? Are you joking?" Harry said and gulped.

"No. Hermione bumped into her in Diagon alley, Harry she's not doing well." Ron said and Harry's face darkened.

"What do you mean she isn't doing well?" He demanded rooted to the spot.

"Harry, she looks terrible. She's pale. She hasn't been eating. Look when you talk to her don't mention the baby." Hermione said and Harry looked pained.

"Why what's happened?" he asked with worry and Ron and Hermione glanced at each other knowingly.

"We don't know, she lost the baby and every time we mention it she starts crying." Ron said and sighed.

Harry's fists were clenched furiously and he was trying very hard to control his anger.

"Malfoy is going to die." He stated spitefully.

"Get in line." Ron muttered.

"Where is she right now?" Harry said glancing about.

"She's sleeping in my room." Ron said. Harry nodded and strode that way, Ron and Hermione wouldn't have been able to stop him if they'd wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

The first think she became aware as she was waking from a restless sleep was a gentle caress on her cheek. She smiled to herself.

Draco.

Tender grey-blue eyes flitted fleetingly through her mind until it registered that she was not in the manor, and even if she had been Draco would never touch her. Not anymore. Not like before.

Her eyelids fluttered open still blurry with sleep. Piercing emerald green eyes was the first thing she encountered when her eyes focused and adjusted to the dark.

Harry.

Long ago before the defeat of Voldemort Harry had been lost in a world of self-pity refusing to share his burden of guilt and duty, nobody had seemed to understand his mood swings and belligerent behavior.

He wanted to be left alone to dwell on things and lose himself in doubt and anger but, although Ginny hadn't completely understood the pain he suffered through, she had been there for him when no one else had and in so doing had established a friendship that surpassed even his relationship with Ron and Hermione. It had been so hard to cut him out of her life.

"Harry?" she whispered. Perhaps she was hallucinating. She did not want, nor did she need another confrontation, especially from someone she admired and loved like Harry.

"Hey Ginny, how've you been?" he whispered and she unwillingly laughed bitterly tears forming behind her eyes.

It must have been obvious to him if not anybody else. Harry's eyes darkened as he stared down at her and she wondered sadly what he saw as he stared at her feeble frame and pale face. Did he recognize her? How could he when she no longer recognized herself.

He sat down then beside her and she sat up, facing him, her mournful brown eyes staring into his piercing green ones.

He gently took her hand and entwined his fingers in hers.

"What has he done Ginny? What did he do to you?" He whispered sorrowfully and Ginny tore her gaze from his eyes and ripped her hand from his grasp.

Why must they question her? This was why she'd cut herself off from them. She didn't want to remember the horrible things that had happened. She didn't want to re-live it anymore. She was tired of crying and remembering, always remembering. Their questions only tore at her heart.

"Don't Harry, leave it be. I don't want to get into it." She said squeezing her eyes closed against the memories she'd managed to store away.

"Ginny…" Harry trailed off hopelessly, afraid to push her but desperately wanting to help.

Ginny scrambled off the bed and readjusted her rumpled skirt and mussed up hair.

"Happy birthday Harry," was all she could manage before apparating back to the manor.

The usual silence that greeted her in the manor seemed to shroud around her. She heard nothing.

She realized then that she had forgotten all the robes and dresses she'd purchased with Hermione. Oh well. She liked the dull gray that consisted of her wardrobe. It suited her mood perfectly. She wouldn't be going to Diagon alley anytime soon anyways.

She gave a weary sigh. That had been a disaster.

She stared down the dark hallway that led her from the foyer onto the main floor of the house and was unwilling to move forward.

She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to run from the manor and its stillness, lifeless halls. She couldn't be content with it anymore. Not after glimpsing the life she'd previously lived. She was tired of being lonely. She didn't want to mourn anymore walking about as if in a daze. She wanted to live.

She wanted the happiness her and Draco had shared before the pain and agony had settled between them causing a wall that she hadn't been able, or wanted to, tear down.

She glanced at the clock on the wall that indicated that Draco was currently in the office.

She missed her husband.

She turned and left the manor, letting the door behind her slam with a resounding clack that echoed throughout the silent halls of the house.

She apparated in front of the ministry, desperately wanting to see Draco. She went through the regular process until she stood in front of Draco's office. With a deep cleansing breath she put her hand on the doorknob.

They had been through so much but if they could just talk and start to work things out maybe it could go back to the way it had been before.

She turned it slowly, hesitating with doubt.

She loved him and wanted to work it out. He would agree that the silence was overbearing.

Slowly she pushed the door open and was going to gracefully glide in and relish in the look of surprise that she'd be greeted with.

Instead she was the one who stopped cold in her tracks, rooted to the spot in shock.

His back was facing her but she could plainly see the delicate blonde in his grasp, her arms wound around his neck her head resting on his shoulder.

She stifled a cry of horror then fled, leaving the door ajar, before they noticed her presence.

She left the ministry tears flowing freely down her face.

This explained everything, the late nights, the distance and cool indifference. With a sob she stumbled down the street, unable to apparate afraid to splinch herself in two in her current state.

She stopped in the middle of the busy side-walk in muggle England and took a cleansing breath, forcing herself to calm down. Where would she go? She didn't want to go to the manor, with its deafening silence. She didn't want to be alone.

Ron. Harry. Hermione. The three names flashed through her mind and she knew she wanted to be with them. With a determination she hadn't felt in years she found an empty clearing and apparated to her brothers flat.

Draco set Sheila upon the leather sofa in the corner of his office and with a flick of his wand he got charmed a cool cloth to place on her head.

She groaned.

"Are you alright Sheila? That was quite a nasty spill." He said worriedly gazing at the bump on her head with a frown.

Sheila McAllistar was Draco's longtime secretary and good friend. She'd come into the office to give him missed messages when she'd slipped on a fallen pencil and banged her head on the corner of her desk. He'd had to pick her up off the floor.

"Damn, Malfoy, what are you doing leaving stray pencils about?" she demanded angrily with a heavily American accented voice and he chuckled relieved to see she was back to her old self.

"Sheila, take the rest of the day off and get that useless husband of yours to bring you to see a doctor." He said jokingly.

She laughed then and shook her head. She stood up and discarded the cloth onto his desk.

"No, I'll be fine." She said dismissively. "Speaking of my hubby, he asked me to invite you and your wife to dinner." She said and Dracos smile faded.

He felt the familiar pain stab at him wherever Ginny was concerned.

"That won't be possible." He said and Sheila sighed. "Oh come on Malfoy. Why are you hiding her away? I'm sure she'd not that ugly." Sheila joked and Draco looked up sharply.

"Don't speak about her like that." He said his tone harsh. Sheila's eyes widened.

"Sorry." She said and after an awkward silence she left the office.

Draco stared at her retreating back with regret, he hadn't meant for it to come out as harsh as it had.

With a sigh he fell into his chair and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He missed the vibrant beautiful woman he'd married. He missed the intimacy they had once shared. He cursed out loud. His stupidity and his dark obsession had pushed her away from him and each day he watched her fade into nothing her spark gone, devoid of any emotion but pain.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know how to help her.


End file.
